


歌壇四季

by xueyuan



Series: 歌壇四季 [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xueyuan/pseuds/xueyuan
Summary: 在這次的四季裡，是每位學生的人生故事新篇章。青春洋溢的校園，充滿活力的歌聲。早春、夏至、深秋、暖冬。放蕩不羈的同學們，都準備好了要，開始闖蕩。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ——————————————  
咳！我...我更新了....（說好的不更呢！  
我又給自己搞了個章節短文（嘆氣）
> 
> 歌舞青春AU
> 
> 好吧...偽的...  
畢竟Disney都把Marvel買下來了...為什麼不好好玩一玩呢！  
說真的，歌舞青春是童年回憶呀...
> 
> 好啦，我話太多了！  
不喜勿入喔！（注意）
> 
> 還有如果網址無效的話，打開分頁複製貼上即可。
> 
> P.S前面寫的很爛...抱歉請撐一下...(ｰ ｰ;)  
———————————————

「讓我們的氣氛不間斷，歡迎下一首歌曲！」

主持人的聲音環繞在學校禮堂。這種高亢的語氣聽起來，看來他人也很沉浸在活動當中。

這是由學生主辦的交流活動。

對。放在學生主任桌上的那張「申請使用學校禮堂」的申請理由是這麼寫道。  
但獨眼龍主任用被遮住的左眼想都知道。這是個全校學生們的整晚轟趴。

「你的決定是啥？」坐在對面的金髮女副主任問。  
學生主任用手揉了揉已經長時間鎖緊的眉心。  
「唉....這群小孩....」主任嘆道。  
算了吧...就讓他們放鬆的玩個晚上好了...  
舉起桌上的印章，壓上那張紙。 鮮豔的紅色墨水顯示著「Pass」  
副主任勾起嘴角笑了笑，盯著主任說：「我知道你沒壞到哪去。」起身離開椅子時，順便拿走通過的申請書。  
學生主任靜靜地看著這一系列的動作，直到副主任的半個身子已經在門的外面。  
「妳很期待這個活動。Danvers。」  
那人停住腳步。過了一會兒後，她回過頭。「有嗎？或許吧。」「畢盡春天才剛來呢。Fury。」  
說完，就闔上門。

主任難得的笑了一下。難道她自己沒有察覺到自己的眼裡煥發著光嗎？簡直像極了調皮的小孩。  
他苦笑。她根本比所有的屁孩們還來地頭痛。

好。讓我們重回音樂的懷抱。

「上場的是本校樂團Avneger的貝斯手....」  
「Bucky Barnes！！！」  
主持人大聲的對麥克風吼道。

台下掌聲加歡呼一片，尤其是Clint的聲音。「Oh！Come on！」在會場中，Natasha跟Wanda靠在飲料桌邊談笑風生。Scott、Clint、Sam互相講一堆沒營養的話。Peter、Pietro則和對方交流他們年紀的話題。（天。Clint他們說的話題比這兩位小男孩的話題都還要幼稚）Steve和Tony並肩站在一起笑著喝飲料。Tony還不忘調侃Clint  
「老兄你這膽小鬼！看人家Bucky多敢！」「嘿！你根本沒資格說我！你還不是一樣！」

當穿著夾克外套、T 恤和牛仔褲的Bucky站定在舞台的中央，光束打在他身上。令人覺得此人這麼活潑、風趣，為什麼不認識一下呢？他開口對麥可風說：「讓我們再唱一首！」說完後，雙手指向台下，全場又爆出歡呼。

歌曲：《Just the way you are》火星人Bruno Mars  
https://youtu.be/UZpViBgojRQ

前奏開始從音響流洩出來，填滿全場的角落。許多人大聲的愉悅叫囂著，Bucky笑著看台下，用靴子踏著地板打出節奏，跟著音符起起落落。他知道在這時候唱這首歌是對的。等前奏的最後一個音落下後，他開口輕唱。

「Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
喔 她的眼睛，迷人的眼睛  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
美得讓天上的星星失去光芒」

他張開眼，看見那美麗的綠眼睛在台下若隱若現。

「Her hair, her hair  
她的秀髮，漂亮的秀髮  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
完美的不需要造型」

一縷紅色的髮絲垂墜到被黑色布料遮住的白皙肩頭。

「She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
我天天對她說 妳是如此的美麗」

Bucky閉上雙眼去想像對方會有怎樣的反應。

會感到驚喜吧？

他自己在麥克風前高興地笑得像個傻子。

在台下，身穿酒紅色及膝連身裙Wanda偷笑的一直戳身旁穿著白T加黑色短裙人的肩膀。她們的衣服雖然休閒卻又相互襯托出女孩子的美麗氣質。「我的媽！這太浪漫了吧！」Wanda興奮的說。她看見隔壁的Natasha有微微的勾起嘴角後。又咯咯咯的笑出來。Natasha看著台上那人的表現。她不得不承認自己有幾秒情緒正舞動著。拜託，這可是她的男孩呢。  
她聽著平時都在耳邊的嗓音，依舊是那麼的令自己心動。唱著甜蜜的歌詞，她無法不讓臉上充滿快樂。

「Yeah」

「I know, I know  
我知道，當然知道  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
她一點也不相信我對她的讚美」

那些大眾問候的、客氣的、客套的讚美，對自己來說就像空氣般，習以為常。但如果是來自那位「潛於世俗」的男孩，這就非比尋常了。冷豔的面容，露出一絲似無的笑意。毫無波動的心弦，被無章法的節奏撥亂。  
他是如此特別。

「And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
想到她不知道自己有多美麗  
就讓我非常非常沮喪  
But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"  
但每當她問「我看起來還好嗎？」」

「I say  
我會說」

而她是如此完美。

「When I see your face   
在我眼中 妳的美貌  
There's not a thing that I would change  
完全不需要改變  
'Cause you're amazing   
因為妳如此完美  
Just the way you are   
就是妳這個樣子」

我就是如此的愛這樣的你/妳。

「And when you smile  
然後當妳微笑的時候  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
那一刻整個世界都會暫停和凝視著妳  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing   
因為 女孩 妳如此完美  
Just the way you are   
就是妳這個樣子」

Bucky和Natasha四目交接後，他倆都知道。  
彼此陷得都太深。  
但這漩渦之中充滿了愛意和深情，  
所以，甘之如飴。


	2. 進一步？

歌壇四季（二）  
—————————————————  
從現在開始跑盾鐵線。  
設定嫩鐵和笨盾都暗戀對方許久。  
但我才不會讓兩位的感情拖太久呢（呵呵  
然後預設衣服是用AVAC的（復仇者學院）設定。

可以的話就繼續吧！  
不喜勿入

兩位小可愛的感情終於開始了。  
—————————————————

當全場都沉醉在Bucky的嗓音中時，人人都為此叫好。  
但其他Avengers們可不這麼認為。

Clint他們已經圍成一圈，開始嘰嘰喳喳了起來。每位都是面有難色，但當Natasha投射眼神過去的時候，各個就會馬上舉起雙手，給出最熱烈的掌聲。然後她轉回去之後，又繼續他們的「唾棄」活動。無聊的交談內容一切都在Wanda的咯咯聲中銷匿。

Steve的眼神在台上及台下交替著，直到出神。

「白痴。」那人笑說。

「嗯？」  
Steve把目光轉向左肩頭。順著對方火紅色的布料，視線一轉，沿著潔白的脖頸往上看，撇到好看的眼角，他望進因燈光折射而閃耀的蜜糖色眼睛。不，才不是因為燈光。是它們原本就如此閃耀，不需任何修飾。  
「雖然說是Bucky太囂張了。但，他們白痴。」「只是這明顯地表達自己的愛意。難怪會被唾棄。」Steve看著兩片紅潤唇瓣開開合合，吐出這兩句話。  
他很喜歡做小動作。偷偷地用雙眼描繪這人的曲線，一次又一次。有時候他甚至覺得自己太超過，但沒辦法，他沒辦法勒住自己，不做這件事。他知道，他肯定越界了。「嗯，對呀。」他往回看臉上那完美的顴骨，剛好的弧度，又不會搶盡整個的風頭。真希望他都不要發現自己會做出這種事，可是他卻希望對方知道這種小秘密。  
這時那人回過眸，對上自己的眼睛。等待未完的下文。

Tony的眼睛真的很亮。  
「這只是明顯地表達自己的愛意而已。」Steve重複對方的話。

接著他們陷入一場臨時的沉默。隨後Tony轉回前方。他舉起手，喝著杯中的飲料。

一直到Bucky唱完，Steve才找到縫間轉移話題。

Tony感覺得到冰涼的液體沿著自己的喉嚨，流進身體裡。但這還是無法澆熄他的無措。他知道，他從頭到尾都知道。Steve一開始就一直往自己這方向盯著看，但不確定盯的是不是自己。希望是，又希望不是。  
至少在他重複自己的那句話後，就希望不是了。就像被這句話噎住一般，他不知道要說什麼。猝不及防，詭異的尷尬，蔓延在兩人之間。  
說什麼都不對。好像如果開了口，就會把所有秘密、感情、心聲都吐露出來。可是不行，這或許會破壞彼此關係的平衡點。  
只是，在發現自己對Steve有過多的情緒後，就覺得點、線、界，全部變得模糊不清了。

在所有掌聲都結束後，Steve說他想要知道自己小一屆的Pietro和Peter是在玩那個什麼樂器。「喔。你說Launchpad*喔。」Tony回答他「說到這個...kid！」他揮了揮手招來兩位小學弟的目光。  
兩個小男孩就跑了過來。Peter開口說：「怎麼了Stark學長？」Tony看著他們的情緒依舊還是很熱烈，看來他們玩得很開心呢。「你們上去讓這位老古董先生震撼一下。」用手比了下身後的Steve。他知道Steve聽到這句話肯定為自己發聲。「Tony。」Steve探出頭瞪著自己，他回他一個聳肩。Pietro跟Peter對看了一下後，Pietro疑惑的說：「可是我們沒帶自己的東西...」  
Tony擺出驕傲的笑容說：「去後台看看，或許聖誕老人提前送禮物過來。」  
Pietro和Peter呆了一秒後，就爭先恐後的跑去後台。看兩位小孩的匆忙身影，Steve笑著看Tony說：「聖誕老人會春天來？你提早太多了。你給他們什麼禮物？」Tony答道：「新品。再加我的升級。畢竟我老爸那裡什麼樣的樂器都有。」雖然說得平靜，但驕傲的嘴角越來越高。

「我的老天！！！哇喔！」Peter看到嶄新的東西在後台的滑動桌子上閃閃發亮。「媽呀！」Pietro也毫無節制的叫出來。這些是高一的自己要存錢存好久才買得到的，而且還加了另外升級！他今天肯定會笑著睡著。兩人摸東摸西，摸上摸下，直到把整個禮物都摸十遍以上後，就推著桌子滑出去。  
感受到眾人的眼光，他們就開始炒嗨現場。  
「每個人都把手舉高！！！」Pietro對著麥可風大吼。  
（註1 ：Launchpad稱打擊墊。是電音入門的器具，搭配自己的程式  
設計後，就可發出許多聲音跟顏色亮光。是做電音歌曲的好捧油。）

看著全場變得越來越暴動之後，Steve跟Tony說：「明天是我錄歌。」Tony想起團員一起排的行程表。「喔。Sam和Scott是錄音員。」他說。「對。」Steve回答。

兩人聽著台上的音樂，環繞在彼此之間。  
「跳舞嗎？」Tony開口說。他看Steve思考許久，自己內心傳來陣陣失落感。原本以為會得到拒絕，但Steve卻說：「怎麼跳？」Tony愣一下，詫異的說：「你在想怎麼跳舞？」他看到對方認真的點點頭，他大笑出來。「喔天哪Steve。」Tony抹去眼角笑出來的淚水，自己見他已經賭氣的手插腰，但那好看的藍眼睛卻流露著無措。Tony好喜歡這樣的他。  
Tony拉起Steve的手，感覺到對方的手心溫度爬過自己的指尖，溫暖手掌的裡裡外外，包括自己那雀躍過頭的心。Tony突然間笑得好開心，他都怕把自己給笑傻了。

「我教你跳。」


End file.
